


Dreams, Nightmares, and Mountain Dew

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Literature, Romance, Worick has a nightmare, Worick is a sweetheart, fan fiction, reader provides comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: It's another sleepless night in the Benriya household....





	Dreams, Nightmares, and Mountain Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also posted on my Deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Gangsta and all characters belong to Kohske.  
> The idea belongs to me.  
> You belong to Worick.

Note to self: Never drink four cans of Mountain Dew only an hour before bed, not even on a dare. 

"Never again" you mumbled tiredly, finishing your sixth trip to the bathroom that night. The aftereffects of Nicolas daring you $100 that you couldn't chug four cans of Mountain Dew (your most favorite drink in the whole world) in eight minutes. Well...you beat the dare but have lost nearly a whole night’s sleep due to running back and forth to the bathroom and the caffeine keeping your brain awake and on overdrive except for one moment when you dozed off and briefly dreamed of a six-foot mouse wearing a tutu while riding a unicycle. Very strange.

Your frequent tramples to the bathroom had managed to annoy Worick, who you had previously dubbed 'The Man Who Could Sleep Through A Hurricane', to the point that you had switched sleeping sides of the bed so you could be closer to the bathroom. 

Creeping into the bedroom, you finally snuggled back under the warm covers. Worick didn't make it sound, still in the same position. Turned away from you and facing towards the wall, this was an unusual position for him. Normally when you returned to bed, his octopus-like cuddling tendencies usually activated but not this time.

His silky blonde hair was spread over his pillow. His bare shoulders and back so tense and stiff it looked painful. Moonlight seeping through the window highlighted the dark lines and swirls of his tattoo in contrast to his pale skin. His breathing was shallow and erratic with a barely audible murmured “No! No, I didn't Dad! I promise!"

A slight frown creped across your face as you leaned up on your elbow. Gently brushing a hand through his hair, you pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered "It's just a dream. It's okay."

This wasn't the first time you had witnessed one of his horrible flashbacks. Each time it broke your heart to see the effects of his amazing memory turn sour and return back to haunt him with a vengeance.  

Soon, it became all too clear that tonight was going to be one of the harder dreams to break. His eye rapidly flicked side to side underneath a firmly clenched lid and a light sheen of sweat faintly glistened on his forehead in the moonlight that bled through the window blinds. 

Sitting up, you slowly shake Worick's shoulder. He squirmed a bit under your touch before he stilled, a low moan of "I didn't mean it Dad" escaping from his lips. 

Trying again, you grab his shoulder and shake roughly. 

"Worick" you softly whispered. "Wake up Baby."

Finally at the same instant that the last word passed your lips, Worick shot up. His sky blue eye was stretched wide, unfocused and staring straight ahead. His broad chest heaved with every panted breath.

You softly twine your arms around his neck and pull him against you. He barely seem to register your loving touch.

"Shh. It's okay" you soothingly murmured in his ear, letting one hand climb up from it's resting position on his neck to comb through his slightly sweat dampened strands. "I'm right here."

"F...(F/N)?" he stuttered, blue eye blinking slowly before focusing on you with an increasing glint of clarity. Ever so slowly, muscular arms encircled your waist as he clasps you so tight against his muscular chest that you could feel the expansion of his lungs with every frantic breath and every rapid, powerful drumbeat of his heart.  

He nuzzles his face into the delicate curve of your neck, the rough rasp of his stubble against the tender skin of your neck prompted a small giggle to escape your throat. 

Slowly, you let your fingers drift up and down his toned back. He breathes a sigh of relief against your neck as your fingers pause every few strokes to massage his stressed muscles before resuming their gliding action. His breathing slows, relaxing into a more natural rhythm and the steady thump-thump of his heart against your chest shows you that his nightmare is gone for now.

"(F/N), did I wake you up?" he asks quietly when a yawn sneaks out of you.

"No, no. It's fine.. I was still awake" you reply with a small laugh "You don't get much sleep after drinking four Mountain Dews."

He scoops you up effortlessly as he scooted back against the worn wooden headboard and then gently repositions you against his bare chest. His arm slips around your waist as you snuggle your smaller frame into his larger one. One hand idly tracing over his rock hard abs lightly with the tips of your fingernails.

Neither one of you feels sleepy, so you both start a stream of mindless chatter. Nothing important, just something to keep the mind entertained. Soon, the chatter turns to the subject of dreams with you telling Worick about your caffeine laced hallucinations. 

"Ya know (F/N), I told you that you'd regret that bet." Worick chuckles, pressing a kiss into your neck.

"Thank you for your input, Mr. Know-it-all Amazing Memory." you teased, playfully slapping his hard chest. 

"Hey! I thought you loved my mind, or is it just my body?" He sassed back, seductive smile firmly in place. Large hands slowly glided up your spine to rest in your hair, leaving a trail of fiery goosebumps in their wake. 

"Hmn.....this?" you murmur lowly into his ear, hands gently massaging his prominent collarbones before dipping down and then back up only to slide around his neck, pulling his head closer. "I. Love. It. All."  

A lust darkened blue eye flashes hungrily as he passionately presses his lips against yours with a deep growl rumbling from his throat. A tongue brushes gently across the seam of your lips, almost at odds with the flaming kiss enveloping the both of you.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

You squirm, one hand blindly grasping for the dinging alarm clock vibrating on the bedside table.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

Unable to reach it, you carefully maneuvered your arm between both of your chests and pushed, momentarily breaking the kiss and allowing you to slap that snooze button. 

Undeterred, Worick continued peppering delicate kisses down the exposed column of your throat. Thought rapidly fleeing when he reached that special spot, causing your eyes to close as your head tilted to the side for better reach.

"Ri..cky..." you whined. Your fingers sliding through his thick blond strands and pulling lightly, trying to redirection his attention _elsewhere._

"Hmn?" He grunted, lips busy sucking a red mark into your neck.

"I have to go get ready for work. Chad will pitch a fit if I'm late again." You tell him. Remembering last week's experience of slinking into the squad room and trying to hide your tomato red face, mussed hair, unevenly buttoned blouse, and askew skirt behind the ginormous pile of paperwork Chad had so generously provided you with. You almost went unnoticed until a grumpy old man slammed his palms down on your desk, yelling "Have you forgotten how to read a clock? So hard that his eyes bulged out of their sockets. As he continued very publicly berating you, every head in the building turned to watch, observing your already red face blushing in embarrassment to an even deeper shade of red.

His only response was to switch sides of your neck while his hands slid down your curves.

"Worick, I really have to go! If you let me go, I will fix you something sweet for breakfast." you panted.

You felt his lips curve into a smirk. "Already got breakfast" he murmurs in between kisses, "Sweetest thing ever."

"CHEESECAKE!" you screamed when his teeth nibbled on your neck. "There's cheesecake in the fridge! Chocolate cheesecake!"

An Crystal blue eye flickers to your face in interest, "With caramel sauce and those itty-bitty chocolate chips?"

"Yep, even got Whipped Cream to go with it." You smile, pecking his cheek before quickly dashing out of the bedroom, leaving a bewildered Worick sitting in bed with the covers pilled around his waist.

"Hey, Hey Babe!" Worick said, flinging the covers back and running to join you in the kitchen, "Don't use that Whipped Cream yet! I got an idea!"  



End file.
